1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device and methods of updating and managing application status information of an application of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of Internet-connected smart devices is increasing in everyday life. Examples of smart devices include a phone, a tablet, and a tab-phone, but are not limited thereto. Users may communicate with each other through a voice call, a video call, a chat messenger, or another communication application installed in their devices. Examples of the chat messenger include WhatsApp®, Samsung ChatOn®, Google Talk®, and EBuddy®, but are not limited thereto. Examples of a social application include Facebook® and Twitter®, but are not limited thereto.
A chat messenger or social application may display a status message related to a user. FIG. 1 illustrates default status messages of a social application 100. Examples of the default status messages include “Available” 102, “Busy” 104, “At School” 106, “Battery about to Die” 108, “Can't Talk, SMS Only” 110, “At Work” 112, “Out for Lunch” 114, and “At the Gym” 116, but are not limited thereto. A user may select at least one of the default status messages to be displayed to other contacts. A colored dot may be displayed together with each default status message. A color of the colored dot is based on a message to be transferred. Examples of the color include red, green, yellow, and orange, but are not limited thereto. For example, in the social application 100, “Available” 102 may be displayed with a green dot, “Busy” 104 may be displayed with a red dot, “At School” 106 may be displayed with a red dot, “Battery about to Die” 108 may be displayed with a red dot, and “Out for Lunch” 114 may be displayed with a yellow dot. “Can't Talk, SMS Only” 110, “At Work” 112, and “At the Gym” 116 are displayed in colored dots in similar manner.
FIG. 2 illustrates a plurality of contacts in a social application 200, wherein the contacts display different status messages. In FIG. 2, the contacts display status messages to be shown to other contacts. For example, a user may customize a status message “I feel Good”, and the customized status message may be displayed to other contacts. A customized status message in the social application 200 may be manually changed by the user. In the social application 200, customized status messages 202, 204, 206, and 208 are displayed with suitably colored dots.
If a user wants to change a phone setting to adapt to an environment, a phone profile generally helps the user adjust ring volume, message notification volume, media volume, vibration, screen brightness, and turn on/off WiFi according to an environment. As such, the phone profile (e.g., a device profile) may include information configured to permit a user to adjust several features of the phone, such as a volume, vibration, brightness, or the like. Herein, the phone profile may also be referred to as device setting information or device status information.
Examples of a phone profile in a smart device include “General”, “Meeting”, “Silent”, and “Outdoor”, but are not limited thereto. When a phone profile of a user is “General” and a status message of the user in a social application is “Available”, if the user has to attend a meeting, the user may change the phone profile to “Meeting” or “Silent”. Here, status messages of the social application and other applications are maintained to be “Available”. Thus, a friend of the user may initiate a conversation with the user expecting a response despite the user being in a meeting. At this time, the user may want the status message of the social application to be automatically updated with respect to the current phone profile.
In this regard, there is demand for methods and systems for effectively and automatically updating a status message of an online application based on a change of a phone profile, i.e., phone status information.